


"you love her...don't you?"

by distinctdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, M/M, Post TLJ, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: Poe thinks he has no chance with Finn because he loves RoseFinn is just trying to figure out his feelingsRose is unconscious for the most partAt least Finn and Poe thought she was.





	"you love her...don't you?"

Finn stood by Rose, who was knocked out like he had been only a week before. She had saved him from going up in flames trying to stop a First Order canon from destroying the Resistance base. All he remembered after the crash was her saying something about love and kissing him before she passed out. He didn't kiss her back. It was too much already for him at that moment, and he finally snapped out of it just after Rose had passed out.

He noticed someone had walked up beside him, but he didn't know who. "So you almost flew into the canon and she crashed to save you, I understand?" Finn turned towards the voice and saw Poe grinning back at him. Finn nodded, turning his attention back to Rose. He thought he saw Poe's smile fall, but he just brushed it off.

"BB-8 told me what happened on the trip between you two." Finn only smiled. "Of course he did." Poe turned his attention to Rose, who had no idea what was playing out above her. "You love her?" Poe asked, just loud enough so Finn could hear.

Finn snapped up to look at Poe. "What...did you say?" he whispered back. "You know, do you...love her," Poe repeated, looking back at Finn. Finn looked off into the distance then back to Rose. "No. Well, I mean, she said she was protecting the thing she loved, and I guess it was me, cause then she kissed me." Finn swore he saw part of the light in Poe's eyes go out at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, well, uh, yeah you deserve each other. I'll see you around Finn." Poe clapped his hand around Finn's shoulder before walking off. Finn realized where he had messed up and turned around quickly, making the room spin for a minute. "Poe! Wait!"

Finn jogged up to Poe, who was for some reason hurt by what Finn had said, but was bad at hiding it. Finn noticed almost instantly but continued with what he had to say. "I didn't kiss her back."

Poe's face had many emotions cross over it. Hope, confusion, concern, but the only thing he could say was: "What?" Finn sighed and looked down at the ground before meeting Poe's eyes again. "Did all the X-wing piloting ruin your hearing or something? I said I didn't kiss her back. I'm...I'm interested in someone else."

Finn swore he saw a flash of hope cross over Poe's eyes, but he tried to convince himself he was seeing things. "Uh, and who is this person you're interested in," Poe smirked, trying to get an answer. Finn blushed and stared at the ground.

"Well, he's charming, but a completely reckless hot head. He means well though. He also is one hell of a pilot, let me tell you. He could take down an entire TIE Fighter fleet in a minute. Not great at following orders, but hey, what can you do. He also has this cute little droid but it absolutely hates my guts. And I won't tell him how I feel because-" "Finn." Poe cut Finn off, both visibly smitten with each other.

"I think I may know who this mystery guy is," Poe said, leaning in closer until his lips and Finn's were a mere inch apart. "Well, I don't think he'd be keen on the idea of our relationship." Finn joked. "Try me," Poe whispered, giving Finn one more chance to back down. Except he didn't.

Finn leaned in and took up Poe's offer without saying a word. Soon enough he had his hands running through the pilot's tousled hair. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, trying to hold him even closer. The two didn't pull away until they heard a gasp then a laugh coming from where Rose was before. She had woken up and seen everything go down.

"Hey Finn, it was a spur of the moment thing, by the way. Also, your Jedi friend is pretty cute."


End file.
